Welding systems reside at the core of the modern industrial age. From massive automobile assembly operations to automated manufacturing environments, these systems facilitate joining in ever more complicated manufacturing operations. One such example of a welding system includes an electric arc welding system. This may involve movement of a consumable electrode, for example, toward a work piece while current is passed through the electrode and across an arc developed between the electrode and the work piece. The electrode may be a non-consumable or consumable type, wherein portions of the electrode may be melted and deposited on the work piece. Often, hundreds or perhaps thousands of welders are employed to drive multiple aspects of an assembly process, wherein sophisticated controllers enable individual welders to operate within relevant portions of the process. For example, some of these aspects relate to control of power and waveforms supplied to the electrode, movements or travel of a welding tip during welding, electrode travel to other welding points, gas control to protect a molten weld pool from oxidation at elevated temperatures and provide ionized plasma for an arc, and other aspects such as arc stability to control the quality of the weld. These systems are often deployed over great distances in larger manufacturing environments and many times are spread across multiple manufacturing centers. Given the nature and requirements of modern and more complex manufacturing operations however, welding systems designers, architects and suppliers face increasing challenges in regard to upgrading, maintaining, controlling, servicing and supplying various welding locations. Unfortunately, many conventional welding systems operate in individually controlled and somewhat isolated manufacturing locations in regard to the overall assembly process. Thus, controlling, maintaining, servicing and supplying multiple and isolated locations in large centers, and/or across the globe, has become more challenging, time consuming and expensive.
One such challenge relates to facilitating service support of welder(s) and/or welding system(s). Conventionally, service support of welder(s) has occurred via an awkward combination of technical manuals and/or bulletins from manufacturers and/or diagnosis of welder(s) by operator(s). As welder(s) become increasing complex they have likewise become increasing difficult to service and/or support leading to increase down time.
Further, welder fault(s) and/or alarm(s) have been difficult for operator(s) to monitor and/or initiate corrective action. Conventionally, operator(s) learn of fault(s) and/or alarm(s) when they are in physical proximity of the welder (e.g., by reviewing status indicator(s) and/or monitoring equipment). This can be time-consuming and can lead to inconsistent result based upon an operator's level of experience.